Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Legendary Kings
by chrisboy3037
Summary: this me and my friends first story...basically we've been fans of the franchise since we were kids, and we want to get our love for it back, so this story is basically a revamp of Arc V but with changes about Yuya Sakaki, Yuto and their adventures with the descendants of the past protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh Franchise, its anime, Characters, all that good stuff. only thing i do own is this story as well as its OC Characters. This is my first fanfic, so i am open to any constructive criticism as long as their respectful. I'd like to give credit to RokuxNami3 as he is my partner is this story. Now we dont know how long this story will be, so we will tell you in on that sometime in the future! but without further ado, onto the prologue!**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Legendary Kings**_

 _ **Prolouge: The Legend of the 5 Kings**_

 _Long, long ago their were 5 kings each of these kings have great and terrible power_

 _The Pharoah Atem the Egyptian King who played the great shadow game but sealed it away to save the world._

 _The Supreme King Haou The Ruler of all Duel Monster Spirits._

 _The Original Signer Takuya who used the Power of the Great Crimson Dragon to seal away the Earthbound Immortals._

 _Takato the Emperor of Astral World who wants make peace with Barian World._

 _Each of these 4 kings have methods of summoning these monster spirits._

 _Atem and Haou=Fusion & Ritual_

 _Legendary Signer=Synchro_

 _Takato=Xyz_

 _But there was the fifth king and this king had the power of all methods of summoning duel monster spirits with his own unique summoning method called Pendulum. His name was the The Odd Eyed Dragon King Ryu and he keeps the balance of all summoning methods, but one day A Great war broke out between the Supreme King and a tainted Light known as the Light of Destruction. When the Supreme King was ready to defeat the evil light. This Light along with its allies Zorc, Nightshroud, King of the Underworld and Don Thousand killed Ryu to bring eternal darkness to the world by the result of the balance being disturbed. To save the world Takuya and Takuya took his Dragon partner and split it's power into three parts fusion, synchro, xyz and in the process created three more dimensions where these dragons can reside til the time is right for them to return to their original self. Their names are Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom_

 _Legend has it is The descendants of the 5 kings will reunite to return the pieces of the Odd Eyed Dragons power to its body and once again reunite the alternate dimensions to their original counterpart_.

 **Welp, thats it for the prologue, future chapters will hopefully be much longer. As i said before we are opened to any constructive criticism, as we would like to improve as writers. Reviews would be appreciated as well, as they will inspire us to continue this story. Well thats all for today! Chris out ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End

**Hello guys! Chris here and here's chapter 1! Before we get into things, I just want you to know once more that this story is basically a revamp, with some major changes here and there, and small changes here and there, until the middle of the story you could say I guess. Also since I'll be starting school again next week, we won't be. Updating as consistently, but not to the point the story is dead anyway :) lastly, this story will take place after yuya had beaten the world champ in episode 2! but without further ado lets get on with the story!**

Yuya had just won the duel against the reigning champion, sledgehammer! He was surprised to say the least, as it had all happen so fast, and in a blur. One minute, he was convinced he couldn't win, that he was fighting a losing battle, then the next minute, as if on instinct, he used a new method of summoning called "Pendulum summoning" and managed to defeat the reigning champion and defend not only his fathers title, but his honor as well

"Huh?" Said Yuya, as slowly but surely, the crowd started cheering for him, shouting in sheer excitement and amazement at the duel they had just witnessed. The amount of smiles he saw in the audience had brung a smile to his as he had dream't of bring entertainment and smiles to the world, just like his father.

"Hey! Congratulations on that spectacular match of yours! Would you mind telling us that summoning method of yours? " Said the spokesmen, bringing Yuya out of his wonderland, and turning his attention to the strange man.

"Eh?...Summoning method?" Yuya, on the other hand, clearing had no idea what he was talking about, nor how to respond to his question

 **Somewhere in the LDS Corporation**

"Mr. President, We have identified the boy" Said one of the bodyguards walking up to the president, in a serious tone and manner. He wore a black suit with a black tie, A white shirt underneath,with Black slacks on. He also wore a black tie, with shaded glasses covering his eyes.

He pulled up a holographic screen showing a picture of yuya and continued on "His name is Yuya Sasaki. He's a 14 year old boy, who's an 8th grade student attending in the Miami City School System. He's classified as a Junior Youth in terms of dueling of course. Here are his tournament results up to now." The bodyguard then pulled up Yuyas tournament information.

The mystery figure, known as the president then spoke up " Hmmm...roughly a 50% win and lose ratio….? Where does he duel?

The bodyguard spoke up "Well, It seems he goes to a duel school called "You Show Duel School". It's in the city sir." He said

The president spoke up once more " I see….You Show Duel School…" He then crossed his hand together "Yuya...Sakaki?"

"Yes...as you can see, he is the son of Yushou Sakaki!" Said the bodyguard.

"So, the son of Yushou Sakaki, who supposively vanished 3 years ago, has performed a completely unknown summoning method…?" Said the president

The mystery president quickly shot up from his chair and his figure was revealed, he wore kaki pants, a blue shirt along with a red scarf around his neck. He had white and dark hair as well. And lastly wore glasses covering his purple colored eyes. He spoke up and said "Investigate his personal life immediately. Report to me any information you find about the pendulum summoning, no matter how little or trivial it may be!"

"Hai!" Said the bodyguard as he soon left out the door.

 **Somewhere else, in a different dimension**

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but your reign is coming to an end" said a teenage boy, with Red Hair, emerald eyes, who wore a black hoodie with flames trailing down on the back of it, he also wore dark blue jeans and had a black scarf around his neck.

He quickly put his duel disk on. " I'm only gonna ask you one last time! Why are you stealing people's cards? Why did you steal my Shadow of the six samurai?! And lastly who are you?!' what is the damn point of all this?! What is your goal?!" He said, anger clearly evident in his voice

The mysterious man laugh lightly. He were a white cape, with a black shirt underneath. He had blond hair, with a few strands of Purple and red hair, and lastly wore a black mask hiding his face. "Well...I certainly can't tell you that otherwise it would ruin the surprise, i will however tell you my name, it's paradox." He said calmly

He slowly put on his duel disk and looked at the red haired boy in front of him. "It's not too late to run away...because if we duel here and now...I can't say you'll be in one piece once i'm done with you..boy!"

The red haired boy just smirked. " Ha! You wish! You ruined that by taking my partner, My six samurai! And I have a name! It's Dan Akatsuki! And you're gonna remember it once I'm finished with you!"

Dan and Paradox then activated their duel disk, inserted their decks and drew 5 cards, and soon enough simultaneously said "Let's Duel!

 **Dan: 8000 LP**

 **Paradox: 8000 LP**

Dan quickly drew from his deck " My draw! And to start off I'll be summoning my Six Samurai - Nisashi to the field, in attack mode!

A muscular samurai, in dark green armor, with twin green blades in both his hands appeared to the field. (A: 1400/ D: 700)

Dan then followed up by putting two face downs on the field. "I'll put two face downs on the field and call it a turn."

Paradox simply chuckled "That's it? Pathetic! Lemme show you the power of darkness! My draw." He soon looked at his hand and smirked. "I'll start by activating the field spell, Sinful realm, sinful world." Soon enough, everything around them was engulfed in darkness, the ground, the abandoned buildings, everything was in dark purple.

Dan look around as he noticed everything around him change to a dark purple background "Sin world huh? That's a new one…." He said nonchalantly

"Oh but there's more! As long as this field spell is up, I'm aloud to add a monster with Sin in it's name randomly from my deck to my hand, instead of drawing during the draw phase! And to start off I'll send my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, to summon Sin Red Eyes Dark Dragon!"

A portal of flames appeared, as a dragon with black scalped skin, red blooded eyes, and skull bones on it's neck and claws, appeared to the field in a attack mode. (A: 2400/D: 2000)

Dan pulled back in surprise. "You sent a monster from your extra deck directly to the graveyard, to summon a monster like that in just the first turn?!"

Paradox nodded " the sin series is derived in a way that by sending it's matching monster or, pure side in this case to the graveyard, I can special summon it's sin version to the field without having to tribute."

Dan quickly growled. "Dammit! Summoning a monster with 2400 Attack Points just on the first turn?! What other tricks does this guy have up his sleeve?!" He said in thought

Paradox turn quick turned serious. "But enough talk! Sin Red Eyes! Attack his Samurai now!" Paradox said, as he watched red eyes launch an attack at Dan.

Dan smirked and quickly activated one of his face downs. "Sorry pal but not today! I activate Negate attack! As I'm sure you know, this card negates the attack of your Red Eyes and ends your battle phase!" He said as a shield quickly blocked the attack, saving his monster.

"Not bad. But futile. I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Paradox said as he did exactly just that.

"Alright then! It's my draw! And I Summon my Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki in defense mode!"

A samurai with strange gold armor appears to the field, with 2 extra mechanical arms on his back, carrying 4 blades. ( A: 200/ D: 2000)

Dan continues on "and next I'll activate his special effect! Whenever he's normal summoned to the field, I'm allow to special summon a level 4 or below monster with Six Samurai in it's name. And I think I'll choose my Legendary Six Samurai- Enishi! In a attack mode! "

A samurai with greenish yellow armor, with s hat and mask on appeared to the field. (A: 1700/ D: 700)

"Lastly, I'll throw down this face card and hope for the best" Dan said ending his turn

"My draw! And Next I'll start by sending my blue eyes white dragon to the graveyard in order to summon, My Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Paradox said.

A dark blue dragon, with blue eyes roared as it appeared to the field. (A: 3000/ D: 2500)

"And why don't we start by having him attack your precious X Six Samurai- Nisashi! Go Blue- Eyes White lightning attack!"

Blue Eyes Fire his white lightning attack at Nisashi

" Not so fast! I'll activate Nisashi's effect! If he would be destroy in battle! Instead of him going, I can choose another Six Samurai Monster i have on the field, and i choose my Six Samurai- Enishi!

The Attack is quickly redirected to Enishi as he explodes in pixels as Dan shields himself

 **Dan: 6400 LP**

 **Paradox: 8000 LP**

"You may have saved your monster, but it's futile...Red eyes! Attack his Nisashi!" Says Paradox as Red Eyes shoots a blast of flames at him.

Nisashi yelled as he was quickly destroyed in an explosion, sending Dan yelling as he is quickly engulfed in flames, blowing him back 5 feet to the ground

 **Dan: 4000 LP**

 **Paradox: 8000 LP**

"Hmph, pathetic! And after all that talk. Ill end my turn there" Paradox says as he ends his turn.

Dan on the other hands, struggled to get it up, as he has a few burn bruises on his arms, along with part of his jacket being burned off. "That….that attack I…I actually felt that, like it was-"

"Like it was real? of course, when this field spell is in play, when you lose life points, you lose your life!"

"What?!" Dan spoke, shock in his voice. "You"re not just some regular duelist ain't you…? No you're after something bigger than you're letting on aren't you?"

"Well, well, you're smarter than you look. Yes, I'm after the destruction of duel monsters!" Paradox said, with venom in his voice.

"The destruction of duel monsters?! But...why?!" Dan said. He's come across some scumbags in his life, some shadow duelist, people who use duel monsters for bigger gain, people who treat their cards like trash, even those who's used duels monsters for world domination, but this was something that shocked him beyond belief.

"Hmph, Just make your move. It's not like it'll matter since this is where your grave will be." Paradox said.

"Of course, i expect him to hold up his end of the bargain as well" Paradox said in thought.

"...Fine. I don't know why you're after the destruction of duel monsters but I don't care, because I'm gonna stop you no matter the cost! My draw!" Dan draws a card from his deck and quickly glances at it.

"I'll start off by playing the spell card pot of greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" He then drew two cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"Ha and look this! I'll activate another pot of greed I just drew, allowing me to draw two more cards!" He then drew two more cards.

Dan then slowly looked at the 3 cards in his hand and smirked "Perfect! Now then, I'll start off by activating the spell card "Temple Of The Six! "As long as this card is up, I'm allow to place one Bushido Counter, for each Six Samurai monster I Normal or Special Summon. And monsters on your side of the field lose 100 attack points for each Bushido Counter!"

Dan continued on "Next I'll activate "The Warrior Returning Alive" and I'll use it to bring back an old friend of mine. Come on back Enishi!

The yellow armored samurai reappeared to the field once more. (A:1700/ D: 700)

Dan continued on "and here comes the sweet part. I summon my Great Shogun Shien in attack mode!"

A samurai covered in darkesh brown armor appears to the field, with dark aura eradicating from him. (A: 2500/ D: 2400)

"Since I have two six samurai monsters on the field, he counts as a special summon, and he has a rad effect to boast! As long as he's on the field, you can only activate 1 spell or trap card each turn!" Dan said and then smirked. "And since I summoned two Six Samurai Monsters, I can place two Bushido Counters on "Temple of six", causing all monsters on your field to lose 200 attack points!"

"What?!" Paradox said as both Red Eyes and Blue eyes and Red Eyes roared as their attack power decreased.

Blue Eyes White Dragon. (A: 3000-2800)

Red Eyes Black Dragon. (A: 2400-2200)

" Lastly, ill activate on of my face downs, the equip card Double Edge! With it, i can increase a warrior types attack by 500, and i think ill equip it to my Shogun Shien!" Dan said.

Great Shogun Shien (A: 2500- 3000)

"And without Further ado, on to the battle phase! Shogun Shien, Attack his red eyes!" Dan said as Shogun quickly Slice and diced Red Eyes, destroying it and causing it to explode.

 **Dan: 4000 LP**

 **Paradox: 7200 LP**

" I may have managed to get a chunk of his Life Points out, but he's still has over 3000 Life Points more Life Points than me, I need to be careful and play it safe…" Dan said in thought

"I'll end with that and call it a turn…" Dan Finished.

Paradox drew from his deck. "My draw!" He smirked as he looked at what card he drew.

He then continued on. "And I'll start by having my Blue eyes attack your Shogun Shien! " Paradox said and Blue Eyes Fired his White lighting attack at Shogun.

"Hold it right there, I'll activate Shoguns effect, and just like any of my other Samurais, if he enters battle and normally would be destroyed, then I can destroy a Six Samurai i control, and I pick my Kageki!

Blue eyes quickly fired it's attack as Nisashi ran to shield Shogun at the last second, destroying itself.

 **Dan: 3700 LP**

 **Paradox: 7700 LP**

"You may have saved your monster, but you'll dead next turn. I'll end my turn with that." Paradox said

Dan drew from his deck "My draw!" Dan smirked at what he drew. " I'll play graceful charity!. with this i can draw 3 cards, but i must discard 2 of them" He Said as he discarded 2 of the 3 cards.

Dan continues on "Then, i'll activate Enishi's special effect! By banishing two Six Samurai monsters in my grave yard, i can then chose one face up monsters on the field on either of our fields and return it to our hand. and i think ill chose your Sin Blue Eye White dragon!"

Blues eyes vanishes as it was returned back to Paradox's hand, which earned a growl from him.

Dan smirked " and since you're wide open i think ill start by having my Shogun attack you directly!"

Great Shogun quickly vanished and reappeared behind Paradox, slashing him horizontally earning a yell in pain as he quickly, but surely shook it off.

 **Dan: 3700 LP**

 **Paradox: 4700 LP**

"And now ill have my Enishi attack! Let him have it!" Dan said as Enishi went to charge in!

Paradox flips over one of his face downs. "Not so fast! i activate the trap Dark payment! Whenever i take damage from a monster, i can negate the attack of another monster that targets me!" Paradox said as a dark shield appeared in front of him, blocking Enishi's attack.

"Tch. ill place one face down and end my turn.." Dan said as he quickly placed a face down.

Paradox simply smirked a drew from his deck. "Brace yourself Daniel, because this is the day you'll meet your end, and know the true power of darkness!" He simply laughed as Dan growled in frustration.

 **Somewhere nearby**

A girl was currently running down a street with abandoned buildings around her. She had indigo hair that was wrapped into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, her eyes were bright green. She wore a slifer red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green and yellow star emblem on each sleeve. she also wore a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a sliver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs were covered by biker shorts. She ran as she quickly put her duel disk on, with a worried yet determined look on her face.

She spoke to herself " Dan...just hang on in there...i refuse to let you do this alone!" She said as she continues walking down the path that Dan and Paradox are in.

 **Whew! well that's it for this chapter. im sure most of you already know who it is at the end of this chapter, but all will be explain either next chapter or sometime in the future. Also reviews would be appreciate, what did you like? What didnt you like? Well thats all for today! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of Kings

_**Disclaim: As usual, i dont own the anime, character, franchise, and etc. only the OC and Story. Again im open for having a Beta Reader so there's that. but onwards to the story shall we?  
**_

 _ **During Dan's duel against Paradox**_

" _Now you will know the way of Darkness!" Said Paradox a he laughs._

 _He's about to summon a monster until his Duel disk starts beeping, he checks his Duel disk as it begins blinking rapidly and then, he starts laughing maniacally, "What's so funny?!" Said Dan angry and worried at the same time._

" _Well it seems you're lucky today boy, it seems we won't be finishing our duel right now" Paradox smirking as a portal appeared, as a strange black and white duel runner appear. Paradox quickly hopped onto it. "We'll meet again someday Daniel but when that time comes, my dream will finally be fulfilled!" Said Paradox as he drives away laughing into the night._

 _Dan soon enough, fell to one knee panting and twitching from the few bruises and scratches he received from his duel. "Damnit….not only did i lose, but he also took Shadow of the Six Samurai….DAMNIT!" Dan said in anger and frustration, punching the ground below him. Soon enough he heard a voice calling him._

" _Dan!" Said the girl with indigo hair, as she quickly came up to Dan, getting down on one knee to meet his gaze._

" _S-Serena?! What...what are you doing here?! I told you to-" Dan said before he was cut off._

" _As if! I don't care what you said...you're my partner as well as closest friend….and i cant just sit back and play helpless, while you try to play the hero!" Serena said with very determined look._

 _Dan smiles halfheartedly "You're stubborn as hell you know that…..but it's a bit too late…that guy...his name is paradox and he...he took my Shadow of the Six Samurai card…."_

 _Serena quickly looked down at the ground "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that…..truth be told I'm at least glad you're safe…what happened here?" Serena looked around as some building were in ruins"_

 _This time it was Dan's turn to look at the ground "We dueled…he played a spell card where apparently when you lose all your life points you die for good and all damage you take, you actually feel it as if it's real…nobody won as he left in the middle of the duel but...i would have lost the way the duel was going…."_

" _Besides, that last face down i had was Ring Of Destruction…and the whole time something in my gut was telling me not to use it, because he would of countered it…."_

 _Serena quickly helped Dan to his feet as he used her arm for support, as he was still badly hurt from the bruises he suffered. "Wait…the portal…it's… " Dan looked as the portal that paradox used to escape was still open, but slowly closing._

 _Serena looked at Dan "Plan to still go after him?..." She Said._

 _Dan met her gaze with a determined look. "I have to...he took something precious to me...and i can't let him get away with that...i won't!"_

 _Serena met his determined eyes "Then I'm all the way with you. Til the very end!"_

 _Dan Slowly begin walking towards the portal as the bruises didn't hurt as much. "Thank you...Serena!_

 _Dan and Serena slowly but surely entered the portal_

" _Oh no you don't! You lovebirds arent leaving me out the action!" A man, named Shun Kurosaki, quickly jumped into the portal before it closes._

 _ **Back to another Dimension**_

 _After his duel with Yuzu and his failure to perform Pendulum Summon, Yuya is determined to learn the secrets of the summoning he discovered._

 _In his room on his bed, Yuya is on the position like he's looking at the ceiling ,but he's looking at his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon "Hmm how did you transform like that Odd Eyes?" Said Yuya as he's sighing because it's hard to understand why Odd Eyes Dragon became Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon._

" _I don't know, maybe it has something to do with our connection and my missing memories?" Said a spirit that looks like Yuya except he has Black hair in the back, with light purple in the front, but unlike Yuya's hair which his flat his hair sweeps upward to the right, he's also wearing a punk-style outfit with a dull green formal shirt and a dark blue tie, along with a black like cap-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges, also dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes, heck you might say he has Atem's fashion sense during the battle city tournament._

" _Are you sure? because it seems to farfetched, I mean, when I was dueling Sledgehammer it felt like we were merging Yuto" said Yuya looking worried_

" _I know how your feeling but I think fate wanted us to find each other" Said Yuto trying to cheer up Yuya_

 _ **Yuya gets up, leaves his room, then his house in the middle of the night and goes to the park.**_

 _At the park, Yuya is wearing his goggles swinging his pendant "Dad...did you know that Yuto was in your pendant? and if so, why didn't you give me a hint about it before you disappeared?" Yuya thinks to himself still missing his dad._

 _Yuto appearing in spirit looking at Yuya worried so much about him._

 _Then out of nowhere there's a huge explosion coming from Miami city's stadium and Yuya gets up in surprise "What the heck was that!?" Said Yuya shocked by the sound_

" _I don't know...but it's coming from the stadium! let's go!" Said Yuto as he and Yuya go to the direction of the stadium._

 _ **To The Leo Corporation**_

 _When they arrive at the stadium they see a mysterious masked man with a Rainbow Dragon out destroying the stadium. "Hey stop that, what are you doing?!" Says Yuya in an angry voice_

 _The man turns to Yuya and says. "Why I'm causing destruction of course."_

" _Well I won't let you! This is my home and I won't let you cause harm to it!" Yuya said as he activates his duel disk._

 _Chuckling, the masked man takes out a card "Well if you insist on getting in my way, then how would you like to take on my Stardust Dragon!" Says the masked man as he places the card on his duel disk, the Stardust Dragon._

" _Yuya summon Odd Eyes now!" Said Yuto_

 _Yuya takes out his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and places it on his duel disk "Odd Eyes Attack Stardust Dragon!" Odd Eyes attacks Stardust Dragon but Paradox uses his dark powers to envelope Odd Eyes in a orb of darkness._

 _Both Yuya and Tutor are shocked at what they're seeing, because the orb containing Odd Eyes gets sucked into the masked man's card._

 _The Masked man laughs and says "Finally...I have one_ _of the rare cards I'm looking for! see ya later...Yuya Sakaki." He then drives away laughing._

 _ **Next day Yuya is with Yuzu**_

 _Yuzu looks at Yuya looking all worried "Yuya….." Yuki thought sadly._

 _Soon they hear a the engine of a duel runner "So he's back to finish the job?" thought Yuya when he activated his duel disk and goes outside._

 _The Duel Runner stops "Hey! are you Yuya Sakaki?" Says the rider_

 _Yuya gets defensive and angrily says "Says who?"_

 _Rider removes his helmet and when he does Yuzu is shocked with a little blush on her face_

" _Who are you?" Said Yuya_

" _Yuya you don't know who that is?!" Says a shocked Yuzu_

" _My name is Zeke Fudo and I'm here to help you get your dragon back" Says Zeke with a determined look on his face_

 _Yuya looks at him in suspicion and so does Yuto "Really? you're gonna help me get my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon back?"_

" _Yes, believe it or not that Stardust Dragon he used was once mine... until he stole it that is. I believe I know who he is."_

" _Yuya...as much as I don't trust people we first meet we don't have any options." Said Yuto_

" _Fine Fudo...I'll follow you." says Yuya after he sighs_

" _Well get in."_

" _Yuya are you sure? I mean, you're going to leave your duel with Sawatari?" Says Yuzu_

 _Yuya says while smiling "Tell him I'll duel him another time ok?"_

 _Yuya gets on Zeke's Duel runner then they drive off, while driving a red dragon appears beside them and Yuya screams in shock "What the heck is that?!"_

 _Zeke smiles and says "That my friend is known as the Crimson Dragon, to me it's like a spiritual guardian like that spirit in your Pendant."_

 _Yuya and Yuto shocked that he can see him "You can see Yuto? how?"_

" _Now see...there are 12 dimensions and one of them is the Duel Monsters Spirit World" Yuya and Yuto are carefully listening to Zeke as he continues explaining "From this dimension is the spirits that live in our duel monster cards, there are some special humans with the ability to see these spirits, hell even summon them into the world without actually dueling,"_

 _Yuya and Yuto surprise at what he's hearing_

 _Yuto starts talking "So where are we going by the way?"_

" _I got some friends in heartland city who can help us out" Says Zeke_

 _ **To the Heartland City of this dimension**_

 _ **As you can see there's destruction everywhere in heartland**_

 _Two shadows, a boy and a girl are jumping from building to building like ninjas, dodges blasts and then jump to the ground_

" _Heheheheh looks like we have new advisory huh Hinata?" Says the boy_

" _Roku this no time to be admiring this guys skills, he's destroying our home and we got to stop him"_

 _The two then look up after hearing the roar of two dragons, only to be revealed to voices of Stardust and Rainbow and they both fire their blasts at the two of them. To counter, we place our ace monsters on our duel disk "Elemental Hero Neos/N39: Utopia defend!" Said Roku and Hinata. Neos and Utopia then appear, with Neos crossing his arm into defense position and Utopia is doing the same thing but with his swords shielding us from the attack._

" _Roku Yuki, the descendant of the duelist who can see the spirits of duel monsters, and Hinata Tsukumo, the descendant of the duelist who befriended a resident of Astral World." Says the Masked man who's stolen Yuya and Zeke's dragons and Dan's ace monster._

" _Hmm it seems our grandparents reputation is very big." Says Roku with a smile on his face._

 _A light blue spirit appears and says "So he's the one causing all this destruction to Heartland."_

" _I know what he's doing is wrong, but that's very impressive, bringing duel monsters to real life like us" Roku says to himself getting excited and Hinata giving the don't be so impressed pout._

 _A female Demon with a third eye, Blue hair on the right, and white hair on the left "Don't get too excited Roku, he is trying to destroy the city with them after all!"_

" _See? I told you baka!" Says Hinata angrily_

 _Roku chuckles and sweatdrops_

" _Roku and Hinata, i'm going to finish what I came here to do."_

" _Say what?" Says a confused Roku_

" _Huh?" Said and also confused Hinata_

" _Time to say goodbye because I plan on finishing you two off now." The masked man says menacingly as he takes out a card and places it on his duel disk "Come forth Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The masked man also says as Odd Eyes appears roaring at us!_

" _Nice dragon! know where we can get one?" Says Roku shockingly_

" _Roku Yuki, calm and collected til end. And Hinata Tsukumo the same goes for you, now both of you perish!" Odd Eyes fires its Spiral Force Burst attack at us overwhelming our monsters_

" _Neos!" Says Roku also getting overwhelmed_

" _Utopia! Same with Hinata saying the same thing_

 _They get pushed back into a building and when the smoke clears they're both barely standing along with their monsters_

 _The masked man says "Finish them!" Odd Eyes's blast comes back to hit us one more time til the Crimson Dragon appears shielding us from the blast_

" _What?!" Masked Man says surprised_

 _The Crimson Dragon disappears showing Zeke in his duel runner driving up to us with Yuya on the bench seat "Our Odd Eyes, and I can see the dragon on the left is your Stardust right?" Says Yuto_

" _Yep and sadly Heartland wasn't so lucky." Said Zeke_

 _Looking down Yuya thinks to himself "Why, why is he using dueling to destroy the dueling I believe is supposed to make people happy not destruction, anger, sadness, and suffering."_

" _Zeke Fudo and Yuya Sakaki how you two followed to this city I do not know, but I do know it changes nothing for all four of you, because if I can't destroy you then the army of my world will" said the masked man_

" _Army of my wha…?" said a again confused Roku_

" _Anyone knows what he's talking about?" Also says a again confused Hinata_

 _The Masked man walks away laughing_

" _Hold on!" Says Zeke angrily_

 _He drives off with his Duel Runner escaping into the night._

 _Morning, on a rooftop sirens of ambulances are heard helping people to safety._

" _Oh man that was intense." Said Roku_

" _It's been a while Zeke." Said Hinata_

" _Yeah it has." Said Zeke_

" _So uh Yuya right?" Said Hinata_

" _Yeah?" Said a sad Yuya_

" _That was your dragon?" Said Roku_

 _Yuya nods his head_

" _So Zeke, any chance you gonna tell who that guy is and what he wants?" Said Roku_

" _I have hunch but It doesn't make sense because he should've already been passed since my grandfather Yusei's era, doesn't make any sense." Says a suspicious Zeke "So you guys alright? nothing broken?"_

" _Well we're both good, just a few scratches." Said Hinata_

" _I got an idea! let's go after that guy" Said Roku_

" _But we don't know where he is" Said Yuya still depressed_

" _Aww what's wrong" Said a worried Hinata_

" _It's just...he's using dueling for destruction and...I hate that" Says Yuya_

" _From what i've seen he's a duelist entertainer" Zeke says with a smile on his face_

" _No way that's so cool!" Said Roku_

 _Yuya looks at Roku surprised "Really?"_

" _Believe it or not, Roku always wanted to try entertainment duels with his Elemental Heroes." says Hinata_

 _Yuya smiles a little and chuckles._

 _Zeke takes out his computer to check his computer_

" _What are you doing Zeke?" Yuya asks_

" _Messaging a friend in Neo Domino City that we're on our way, because if my theory is correct, Domino City is his next move." said Zeke_

" _Well what are we waiting for? let's go and takes this guy down!" Said Roku getting excited to see their friend again_

 _ **To Neo Domino**_

 _Walking around Domino City, a boy with blue hair wearing a golden Pendant with a upside down triangle and a eye in the middle of it is check his email "Hmm Zeke sent me an email." He checks the email "Taichi, we're coming to Neo Domino, there's a new threat coming and I believe you're his next target, signed Zeke Fudo."_

" _Huh who would attack Domino City at this da….." The Crimson Dragon appeared and swallows a shocked Taichi and takes him up a rooftop, the crimson throws him on the roof and disappears revealing Yuya, Roku, Hinata, and Zeke "Zeke what's the big idea….?!" Before he could finish his sentence Taichi was glomped by a very happy Hinata Tsukumo "Taichi~ it's great to see you again~!" Taichi nervously chuckles "It's good to see you too Hinata."_

 _Confused, Yuya speaks "Um who's this?"_

" _Yuya Sakaki meet, the one and only Taichi Muto!" Said Roku, shocked by hearing his name Yuya runs over to him and shakes his name "You're the great (7x) grandson of the Yugi Muto! it's an honor to meet you!"_

" _Thanks, so guys what are you doing here?" Says Taichi confused by the message he got from Zeke_

" _Well you see there's a guy driving from town to town stealing our cards, we don't know why but we know it can't be good that's why we need your help besides I think that guy is connected to the army of cyborgs who stole your Dark Magician." Zeke explains_

 _A shocked Yuya in his thoughts says "No way someone stole the legendary Dark Magician?!"_

" _Seems like it." says Yuto"_

" _Alright let's take him down together!"_

 _ **In the Kaiba Dome of Domino City**_

" _Alright now we're here in the Kaiba Dome all we have to do is defeat him and the cards he's stolen will return to their rightful owners" Said Yuya_

" _I think not!" A portal opens and the masked drive right in front of us._

" _You listen here pal we know what you're up too and we're not gonna let it happen, so why don't you just pack up and go back to whatever world you came from." Said Taichi_

" _Where I came from is why I'm here, perhaps it's time, we get acquainted" He said as he takes of his mask._

 _Everyone except Yuya and Hinata are shocked to see who he is "Paradox I knew it but that's impossible you should've been long passed by now!" Said a shocked Zeke_

" _Wait you know this guy!?" Said a also shocked Yuya by hearing that._

" _Yeah it seems our great grandfathers dueled this guy before and barely won!" Said a angry Roku_

" _I see you have heard me or should I say your worlds counterpart of me" Said Paradox_

" _Wait counterpart what are you saying that you're from a different timeline?" Said a confused Hinata_

" _More like alternate dimension." Said a calm Paradox_

" _What?! Do you mean like one of the 12 dimension?!" Said Roku_

" _Yes you see it's my dream to destroy the game of duel monsters and you could say my employer wants to help me make my wish come true but in order to do that I must give him an army of rare duel monster cards." Said Paradox_

" _So that's why you stole my family's Dark Magician card" Says an angry Taichi_

" _I can't believe it! you're here in our dimension to do what our dimensions version of you failed to do? that's insane!" Said an also angry Zeke_

" _Well I'm not gonna let it happen! the duel monsters my father used was to bring smiles to everyone, not to cause destruction and suffering and I'm just gonna let you know together, we all are gonna stop you!" Said and angry and determined_

" _Hmm ok, it seems you all won't reconsider in staying out of my way...I guess we should handle this the way you all know... by dueling!" Said Paradox as his Duel Runner transformed and floats in mid air._

" _Ready Hinata." Said Astral_

" _Yes let's show him our power." Said Hinata as she and Astral touches hand and the two become overlay units "When two distant souls, with an unbreakable bond come together as one, the power of ZeXaL is revealed" Said Astral as he and Hinata become one, and Hinata appears in ZeXaL Mode. "Time for me to Feel the Flow!"_

" _Your twisted Dimensional Crusade stops here Paradox! Let's Rev it Up!" Said Zeke as his two marks of the Crimson Dragon flash and spirit of the Crimson Dragon appears behind him._

" _Paradox, get ready to Get Your Game on for the last time!" Roku said as his eyes glow into the color of Yubel and her spirit appears behind him also._

 _The spirit of Yami Taichi appears and says "Partner, let's merge and do this together." Taichi looks at this other self "Alright other me." The Millennium Puzzle glows as Taichi and Yami Taichi Merge "YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Light fades to reveal Taichi with the Millennium Symbol on his forehead "It's Time to Duel!"_

 _The Spirit of Yuto appears "Yuya let me take over this fight please" Yuya looks at Yuto "Ok...I'll let you duel your way" Yuya's Pendant glows and he transforms into Yuto "Thank you Yuya let's show this guy the power of our Pendulum when it Swings into Action!"_

 _All 5 of them yell out as they activate their Duel Disks "DUEL"_

 _ **Paradox LP: 20,000**_

 _ **Yuto, Hinata, Zeke, Taichi, and Yuya LP: 4,000 each**_

 _ **Unknowing to the six their being watched by three certain people from another Dimension Paradox attacked**_

" _I-Is that Yuto?! What's he doing there?!" Said Dan_

" _I-I don't know." Said Shun Kurosaki_

" _Hmm so that's the Yuto I heard so much about?" Said the girl named Serena_

 ** _Well, that's it for this chapter! if some things seem unclear dont worry! We plan on putting out some "Filler" chapters you could say, to feel in some plotholes or blank points in the story ^.^_**

 ** _Well, see you all next chapter! Roku out_**


	4. Update

**Hello everyone. I just want to update you on where the direction of this story is heading. For one, we came up with an idea for, as you would say a filler arc, for a tournament mostly for character development for both Dan and Serena, and probably a few others as well. But i may and most likely make another story consenting of both Dan and Serena, of how they met, how close they become over time, and what difficulties they'll face in life, including the tournament arc. Since I still have some catching up to do on the series I'll be sometime before I make it, but I'll try my best to make it into canon with some little to major changes here and there, as well as adding some filler chapters and arcs for the hell of it. There will be a few made up cards here and there but nothing too over the top lol.**

 **Putting that aside, I'd also like to inform you that since we are starting school and such, we won't be posting as fast as before, so for an estimated time, I'd say maybe we'll update this story once every two week hopeful. Again we are open to criticism since we are just beginning as writers and are currently looking for a beta reader, so feel free to review or PM us about either of those things. We may put the current story on hold and do a filler arc, but we arent sure of anything at this point, but if things go swell there will be a prequel :D**

 **Well that's all for now I guess. Hope to see you on the next chapter :D**


End file.
